justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Dare
"Dare" by Gorillaz '' is featured on ''Just Dance, Just Dance 3 (as a DLC) and Just Dance: Greatest Hits. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a male athlete in football attire. He wears a white and red helmet with headphones, a white shirt with a red 8 on it, a cyan long sleeve, cyan shorts, cyan socks, and white and red checkerboard-patterned shoes. He has blue hair and eyes, which can be clearly seen through his helmet. Remake The remake features him with a red-and-orange helmet with headphones of the same colours, an orange shirt with a red number 8, and dark green-and-red sleeves and pants. His socks are in a shade of olive, dark green, red and orange and his shoes now have a red and yellow checkerboard pattern. Dare coach 1@2x.png|Original Dare coach 1 big.png|Remake Background It appears as a red room with red lines forming a circle, like a football stadium. In the JD3/Greatest Hits version, they light up, and there are other lines on the floor, flames, and reflections of the dancer on the wall. Gold Moves In the games after Just Dance 3, there are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: 'Put your right arm in front of your face while kneeling, as if you are protecting yourself against something. '''Gold Move 3: '''Do it similarly to the first two gold moves, only without kneeling and putting your right arm on your forehand. The right arm should be around the chest. As if you had stuck doing the previous moves. '''Gold Move 4: '''Open your arms up as if you're surprised. This is the final move of the routine (except the moonwalk). Daregm02.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 Daregm00.png|Gold Move 3 (Not on ''Just Dance Now) Daregm01.png|Gold Move 4 Appearances in Mashups DARE ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Could You Be Loved * It's You * Love Boat * Maneater * Prince Ali * She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) * #thatPOWER * The Final Countdown * Y.M.C.A.. Captions DARE ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Eight Ball * Football Boogie * Football Boy * Locker Room * Silent Fall * Shutout * Touchdown Trivia *''DARE ''is featured in ''Just Dance 2014 ''as P4 in ''Y.M.C.A. with a HD remake. His shirt is now yellow. **However this not the original DARE as the choreographer Jéremy Paquet had left after ''Just Dance 4''. *The song has an avatar on Just Dance 2014; which can be unlocked by achieving Level 400 on the World Dance Floor. *At the end, the dancer does a moonwalk. Ubisoft probably didn't make it an actual move, as it is difficult to obtain good scoring doing the moonwalk, especially with Kinect. *The moonwalk at the end could be a homage to Michael Jackson, who died just five months before the game's release. * In Just Dance, the lyrics say "Work it out", but in ''Just Dance 3''/Greatest Hits they say "If work it out." * In Just Dance 3, he disappears with a fading effect while doing the moonwalk, unlike ''Heart of Glass''.'' * The helmet worn by the dancer is the same helmet worn in the music video. * If you explore the Just Dance Now files, you can notice that, for the 3rd Gold Move, it says ''"'time": 156210/"duration": 229/"name": sad_gold''; ''sad_gold'' is also the name of the Gold Moves 1&2, so maybe this means that the pictogram for Gold Moves 1&2 will be used also to represent Gold Move 2, even though they are different moves. Gallery Tex1_256x256_563c9c518ae1e09c_14.png|Dare Dare thumb@2x.jpg|''Dare'' (JD3/GH) Dare square.jpg|''Dare'' (Remake) DareMenu.png Ymca coach 4 big.png|''Y.M.C.A.'' gf.PNG Dare cover@2x.jpg Dareavatar.png|''Just Dance 2014'' Avatar justdance2015dare.png|''Just Dance 2015'' Avatar darejd2016.png|''Just Dance 2016'' Avatar dare pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms PlaceholderPictogram.png|The Placeholder Pictogram just dance dare background.png|Background Videos File:Gorillaz - DARE File:Just Dance - Gorillaz - Dare File:Just_Dance_3_Gorillaz_Dare File:Just Dance Greatest Hits - Dare - 5* Stars File:Just Dance Now - Dare - Gorillaz References Site Navigation pt-br:Dare ru:Dare Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance (video game) Category:Just Dance 3 DLC's Category:Medium Songs Category:Calm Songs Category:Solo Males Category:00's Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Returning Dancers Category:DLC's Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Improved graphics in later games Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Lyrics Errors Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016